In reasonably large conference rooms where several participants and an audience may observe the conference of several participants, it has become a convenient practice to provide an amplified microphone facility for each of the participants in the conference. The usual form of such amplified system involves either an individual microphone mounted on the table in front of each of the participants or some form of a microphone attached to the person or hung around the person's neck with the usual amounts of microphone connections in the form of wires from those microphones to the central amplifying system. More recently, due to electronic miniaturization, the microphones have been equipped with individual transmitters which permit the elimination of the wires between the microphone and a central amplifying system. Each such transmitting microphone contains its own microphone and transmitting source and a central receiver is adapted to receive the signals from each of the microphones and provide for amplification to assist those participating in the conference or those who are in the audience and wish to hear what the participants are saying. Prior forms of such transmitting microphones have still been hand-held, held by the conventional microphone support or attached in some manner to the participants.
The present invention is a functional and esthetically attractive device for accommodating a self-transmitting microphone in a structure that permits the microphone to be responsive to the sounds produced by those participating in the conference while attenuating those signals which are produced by the amplified form of the sounds. This function is accomplished in a free standing microphone support which combines the microphone, the transmitter and the antenna for the transmitter in a single device.